Une idée, une épopée
by Thalu
Summary: Et, si un autre groupe avait réussit à s'évadé,de la base du Wicked, juste 3 jours avant l'arrivée de Thomas? Et si cette bande s'était également réfugiée dans le magasin abandonné? Un plan trop parfaite va faire vivre à Mia, une adolescente méfiante de tout, la plus formidable des aventures.


Voici ma première Fiction, qui aurait bien évidemment une suite. Je me lance dans une nouvelle aventure avec plusieurs formats de texte, du type : Journal, différent point de vue, flash-back…etc. Entant donné que l'orthographe ne m'aime pas, je serais heureuse si vous m'indiquiez les quelques fautes qui se sont glissé dans le texte. Merci Vraiment

Précision de dernière minute, je m'inspire grandement du film car il y plus d'action mais aussi du livre. A aussi, comme je suis nouvelle sur le site, je me suis d'abords trompée de Fandom (saleté de Google traduction !) puis comme je ne trouvais pas le Fandom du film je l'ai mis dans celui du livre. Enfaite, je suis une grosse touriste…

Une idée, une épopée

« Mia, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Caleb,

-Absolument certaine, ce sont des traîtres, des putains d'agents du Wicked ! répondit la jeune fille d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

Puis cette dernière reprit son monologue afin d'expliquer leur fameux plan d'évasion, datant d'il y a une semaine. La jeune fille était Mia, la chef, et elle était vraiment fière de présenté, selon elle, Le meilleur plan d'évasion de l'année et même, du siècle. Cette dernière avait soi-disant réfléchit à toute les possibilités pour l'établir.

Soudain, Marc, l'un des aspirants à son idée, l'interrompit :

« Et on met quand ton « fameux » plan à exécution ? »

-Bah, demain, répondit Jack sans hésitation coupant encore Mia.

-Mais non, crétin, dans deux jours, dit Jon automatiquement avant de lancer un coussin à Alec qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, certains voulaient sortir d'ici demain, d'autre maintenant. Chacun avait une date différente à la bouche. Le cercle mit en place au centre du dortoir comme une sorte de conseil ne ressemblait plus à rien, les coussins sur lesquelles les adolescents étaient assis auparavant étaient maintenant entrain de volé au milieu de pièce, atterrissant parfois dans la figure de quelqu'un qui s'empressait de riposté et de mettre à terre le malheur qui l'avait lancé.

Mia assistait à la scène avec un air indescriptible, mi- amusée mi- agacée quant à Caleb, son meilleur ami, il ne cessait de soupirer, une main sur le front.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à la chef qui se tenait debout à sa droite. Cette dernière comprit sa pensée et sourit.

Soudain, Caleb, qui s'était levé entre temps, se mit à crier toute les milles et une raisons de se taire. Les adolescents surpris, se stoppèrent net avec leur oreiller à la main, jamais Caleb n'avait été aussi énervé, Même lorsque quelqu'un lui piquait son dessert, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Ils dévisageaient tous ce dernier.

Le calme remplit la pièce, et Caleb fit signe à Mia qu'elle pouvait prendre la parole.

Cette dernière, passa une main dans ces cheveux noirs bouclés, soupira puis reprit un air grave sur le visage.

« Ce soir, à 11h soyez tous près. Chacun à un rôle important et je veux que vous le fassiez correctement. Maintenant, regagné tous vos dortoirs et surtout ne commencer pas l'opération avant mon signal. Les têtes se hochèrent et des oui silencieux se firent entendre.

En se levant Ellen, lança à Mia :

« On dirait une classe de pauvre enfant dont la prof les martyrise !

Safia qui riait toujours pour un rien éclata de rire et bientôt tout le monde souriait ou pouffait contaminer par le rire de l'adolescente.

Puis finalement, Maria, s'approcha d'un lit puis enleva doucement la plaque du conduit d'aération qui se trouvait dessous, la posa à côté et se faufila à l'intérieur suivit des autres filles, Safia, Clara et Ellen.

Mia, qui était la dernière, se baissa et juste avant d'entrer dans le conduit glissa quelque mot à Caleb :

« Rappel leur que si jamais sa foire et que les agents se mettent à tirer, c'est chacun pour soi, ok ?

-je croyais que tu avais étudié toutes les possibilités ?! chuchota-t-il un sourire aux lèvre.

La jeune fille sourit et répondit : « Mes plans ne ratent jamais. » Puis elle se glissa dans les conduits que son ami s'empressa de refermer.

Plus tard, vers Minuit, à l'extérieur de la base du Wicked, sur la terre brûlée, alors que l'alarme sonnait de plus belle, on pouvait voir les balles des agents de sécurité filé dans la nuit pour aller se ficher dans les corps d'adolescents paniqués.


End file.
